Bella's Reasons To be Turned
by ACullenForever
Summary: Bella is making a list of reasons for why she should be turned.They each come with a little story about how she tells Edward. Others are involed.
1. Prolong

ok everyone here I am writing a new story and your reading it right now just to let you know I'm using notepad so sorry for miss spellings now on with the story

Disclaimer I do not own Stephenie Meyers work so there

Prolong (in Bella's view right now)

Edward and Bella are sitting on the couch in the Cullen's living room. Edward and Bella are snuggling (big surprise right there). Bella sits up. (Except this)

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" Edward said calmly.

"I just thought of a way to get you to think I should be turned"

"Really," Edward said with a smirk, "What is it?"

"I am going to make a list."

"A list?" Edward looked questionable (is that a word) at me

"Yep, A list of reason, jeez didn't you here me?"

"Yes, if you forget I can hear just perfectly find." Smiled Edward

"I am going to add that to my list."

"What?" asked Edward?

"I going to add super hearing."

"Ok, now come lay back down next to me" Edward said

"Maybe, but first you have to go get me a note book and a sharpen pencil."

"Ok," said Edward and moved one second and came back with a pencil and note book, "Here"

"The pencil not sharpen, Edward."

"That is so sharpen." Edward said

"It is so not."

"Let me see," Edward said and grabbed the pencil, "Ok maybe it's not."

"Here you go." said Alice, handing the pencil to me.

"Thank You, Alice."

"You're Welcome." Alice said

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Edward asked

"I had a vision that you guys were fighting over a pencil and that Bella was going to break up with you." Alice replied quickly and ran off.

"What?!" Edward yelled

"Alice!"

And with that Alice ran back, picked me up and ran to her room and locked the door.

"Alice I wanted to be in Edward room"

"I know but I saw that Edward got in and stole the note book and read it." Alice replied

'Oh, Well than Thank You."

"No problem." Alice said

"Well I better get started."

"I'll help," Alice said with a smile, "No, I think I'll make my own list of reasons why you should be turned."

"Oh Dear Lord."

With that we both set off starting our list smiling and laughing. All while listing Edward shouting to let him in.  
By then we had turned up the music and singing Barbie Girl. We heard another voice singing along with ours and we turned around.

"Emmett, why are you in here?"

"You're playing my favorite song." Emmett replied back

"Then, how did you get in?"

"I have the alarm system set to not let Edward in, so anyone else can enter." Alice replied

"Oh"

Ok, so how did you all like it I think it's not bad. I would like to thank all the people you reviewed a good reason,  
it made my day. So I decide to write this cause i said I was thinking about it so there. So review. Please.


	2. Reason 1

Here is the next chapter so yeah Disclaimer I don't own twilight so yeah if I did I would have killed Jacob by now (sorry Jacob fans)

Reason 1 Being with Edward forever

"Edward"

"Yes? Edward said, then turning around looked at me, "Bella! You came back. I thought I would never see you again."

"Edward, I was in there for ten minutes."

"Oh, that's right." Edward stared blankly at me, "So, are you going to share some of your reasons with me right now."

"Well I didn't get much done, but I decide to share one with you every hour."

"So? What's the first one?"

"It's going to cost you."

"Ok, what do I have to do?" Edward sighed

"I need my pencil sharpened."

"That's it?" Edward asked

"Yep"

"Here you go." Edward said handing me a pencil from his pocket that was sharpened.

"How did y..."

"Alice." Edward said

"Darn it, she's ruining my fun."

"Will you now tell me?" Edward looked at me

"Ok, It to be forever with you."

"That's the first one?" Edward asked, "That's it?"

"Yeah.Why? Don't you like it?"

"Yes, Of course I do but I thought you might pick something else like super speed or hearing or something like that." Edward said looking ashamed.

"I those are later on, but I think your right, I should stay human and go off and marry Jacob. Much better life there. Charlie would be so glad to here that. I better go tell Jacob."

"No!" Edward yelled and grabs my wrist

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you from going there." Edward said and pulled me into a kiss.

"So are you happy with the first reason now?"

"Yes very mu..." Edward said

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie worrrllldd, Life in plastic it's fan..." Emmett Yelled while standing on a table

"EMMETT!!!!OFF THE TABLE NOW!" yelled Esme

"I think we should go in my room now Bella before you get hurt." Edward said and ran me up stairs

Well that's all for now remembered to review please. Thanks for reading I should have something up later today or tomorrow.


	3. Reason 2

Hey everybody here is another reason so yeah!  
Disclaimer I don't own twilight the chance of me owning it is for me to win 1 million dollars from speeding tickets.

Reason 2 to be able to run really fast and have really good hearing

"It's been an hour Bella, so what's the second reason?" Edward asked

"I think your going to kill me if I say it."

"Bella, would I kill you?" Edward looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Wellllll..."

"That's not what I meant." Edward yelled

"Edward, Calm down I was only joking, but if you can't handle it I guess I could always go back to ..."

"No, Bella don't do that. You said you wouldn't joke around like that again." Edward said

"Calm down but since you can't take it I..."

"BELLA!!!" Edward yelled

"Sorry, Edward."

"Your forgiven so what is the next reason?" Edward asked

"Ok, it's so I can be with..."

"BELLA!!!" Alice came bursting in

"What Alice?"

"Please tell me you haven't said your second reason." Alice asked quickly

"No I haven't..."

"Bella just say the really reason." Alice said quietly, "He get really upset about what you were going to say."

"Fine ruin my fun."

"I am just feeling left out now." Edward said

"Ok, Reason two is that I have vampire hearing and speed."

"That's the second one?" Edward asked

"Yeah?"

"That's...So ...fun...nny." Edward said laughing between each word

"Why? I don't get it." Alice said

"Never mind Alice."

"So what were you going to say Bella before Alice came in?" Edward asked with a worried looked on his face.

"Well... you see..."

"He'll be fine with it, Bella." Alice said calmly

"Ok, I was going to say that I could be with Jacob forever and so yeah..."

"WHAT!!!" Edward yelled "I am so killing that mutt right now."

"Alice you said he would be ok."

"Yeah in like a in a couple of hundred years!" Alice said while laughing at Edward ruining everything.

A few hours later

"WHO DID THIS TO MY HOUSE?" Esme yelled

"Edward" we both yelled and then we ran for the car.

There reason two. Review please. I have no idea when I going to be able to get another one up so there. Thank you for reviewing.


	4. Reason 3

_Hey people I thought of another reason and I been so busy with homework and all. So if you have any suggestions just say it in the review please. Now on with the story._

_Disclaimer I don't own twilight or Bones and His Dark Materials _

Reason 3 I won't trip or if I do I won't get hurt

"Edward, I thought of another one."

"Really, what is it?" Edward said

"I won't get hurt by tripping any more."

"Now, that's a good point there." Edward replied back.

"Or that I won't even trip at all."

"That is true." Edward said

"And you wouldn't have to worry about me now."

"Bella, I always worry about you." Edward said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Bella!" Alice called

"What is it Alice?"

"Bones is on!" Alice yelled

"No way! I thought it didn't come back on till February 12th."

"Bella it's the first episode." Alice called back

"Oh, that's my favorite one!"

"Well then hurry up!" Alice said

"Ok"

"Edward"

"Yes Bella you can go watch it I'll be down in a minute." Edward said with a sad look on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go on, you don't want to miss it." Edward said

"Ok, if you are sure, but I tell you another reason when it gets's done all right?"

"Ok" Edward said with a small smile. Then leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

If you had been watching them from afar you could have sworn that Edward was in pain as Bella walked down the stairs only to trip twice, but not to be hurt. As Edward always think that he not good for Bella, but it pains him not to be with her. Bella being his _Daemon_ and feeling pain when she was not near. He got up silently and walked down at human speed. If Edward wasn't a vampire I bet he would have been on anti-depressants. (This is all by somebody watching/ viewing them)

_Ok so how did you all like it? It is kind of depressing but I don't know. So please review and I so sorry for taking so long. I'm think of making another one like this but different. More details later._

_ACullenForever_


	5. Reason 4

_Ok everybody here is the next reason. Hope you enjoy! I used my story A Good Reason and I added some stuff to it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

Reason 4: I won't get craps anymore

Now this time of the month is always the worst. The same pain, some times intense and other times it's dull, but it is always there. Why do women have to go though it, why don't men have to. They don't even have to give birth. I can bet that the pain there is so much worst. Sometimes it's kind of awkward that Edward is here with me wondering what is wrong with me. I already know what his think and wanting to know what is going on. Other times it's good to have him around during this. He can get me aspirin in a flash or maybe water since I have my aspirin by the bed side.

"Edward?" I whisper quietly.

"Yes, Bella." He says back.

"I just thought of another reason..." I replied.

"Really? What is it?" He asked back wondering what it could be.

"Well, since vampires can't have children that means I won't have anymore cramps, right?" I asked.

"Bella, you have no idea what you just did to my family." Edward replied with a sigh

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rosalie and Alice are on the floor laughing and they say no you don't get cramps."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yeah, and Emse is remembering how painful her cramps were and Carlisle is wondering what wrong with her."

"What about Emmett and Jasper?"

"I was getting to that and so Emmett is plot revenge for some reason. Jasper is on the floor laughing and crying at the same time. I think because of Alice and Rosalie are laughing and Esme and you are in pain."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you need to get some sleep and that you look beautiful like you always do."

"Fine, I'm going to sleep. Good night Edward."

"Good night, love."

10 minutes later

"Edward"

"Yes, Bella?" Edward said calmly

"I can't sleep with them laughing still."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Edward said

In a flash Edward was out of the room into the one next to his. I heard a couple of knocks then a crashing noise.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP ALREADY!" Edward yelled

"Bella is trying to sleep, unlike you guys she is HUMAN!" Edward kept going

"And it wasn't even that funny!" Edward said

"We're sorry Edward" Alice replied back

"We'll stop now." Rosalie said

"Ok, well then night" Edward said calmly

"Night Edward, Night Bella" All Three of them yelled

"Good night" I said and fell into the dream world.

O_k so there it was. How did you like it? If you want to read the original version it's again called A Good Reason. So review it please. _


	6. Just a Little Note

Just a little note that I have made a story corresponding/ against this story called Bella's Reasons Not to be Turned so you all my want to check it out. That's all and I might update later today! See Ya

ACullenForever


	7. Reason 5

_Hey everyone sorry it took so long to get a next chapter up. I couldn't think of anything! But today in my math class the people at my table and me had this very inserting chat. So it made me think of this reason! So on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight if I did I would Have put L (From Death note) in it and he would rock the whole story!_

Reason 5: If I get shot I won't die!

"Edward!"

"Yes, Bella?" Edward said

"I have a new reason!"

"Really! Well, what is it?" Edward asked

"Well it may sound odd but I really put a lot of thought into it."

"Ok, Bella I won't hold it against you." Edward said

"Ok, if I get shot then I won't die!"

"…."

"Edward?"

"…."

"Bella, I think you shocked him." Emmett said

"I have to agree with Emmett" Alice said

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"OMG, that's just so funny." Edward finally said

"HE TALKED!!" we yelled

"I'm right here you know." Edward said

"Sorry, do you want to see my list of where I could get shot?"

"Um… sure?" Edward said

"Ok, here."

**BELLA'S LIST OF PLACES TO GET SHOT **

**1. Go to a gas station, get robbed then shot.**

**2. Goes to Wendy's get held up, then shot**

**3. Go into to Meijer gets kidnapped and shot.**

**4. Get's shot in the foot for not reading twilight (not a real reason on the list but you know you like)**

**4. Anywhere I could get shot.**

"Um that's a pretty interesting list right there, Bella." Edward said

"For once I actually agree." Emmett said.

"It's not bad; you guys know how danger prone I am."

"HA! Well that is true." Emmett said

"Emmett that's not nice."

"But it's so true!" Alice said

"Alice!"

"Sorry, Bella" Alice replied

"Well Emmett, if you don't stop I'll tell Rose about your stash"

"What sta…. wait… how could you…you're evil Bella, you wouldn't dare." Emmett said

"Watch me"

"NOOOOO!!!! Don't you dare touch it!" Emmett screamed

"Are you sure it's all there now?"

"OH dear lord!" Emmett said and ran up the stairs

"What is this "stash" of his?" Edward asked

"Wellll…."

"Come on Bella you can trust us." Alice said with a smile

"I guess I'll tell you, it's bound to come out soon anyways."

"Omg!" Alice Yelled

"What?"

"I thought you were going to say it." Alice said

"I was but you yelled!"

"Sorry." Alice said

"Emmett has an altar in his closet that worships and filled with Hello Kitty stuff."

"NO WAY" Edward yelled

"I got get pictures of this and I could sell it on eBay!" Alice said

Both of them running up the stairs leavening Bella on the couch.

"Vampires"

_So how did you like it? I really had that whole getting robbed and shot thing going on in class for five minutes. It was so funny. Any who remember to review!_

_ACullenForever_


	8. Reason 6 & 7

_Ok here I am writing this write now and I have no idea what I'm going to write...um…still thinking…I think I got something so if this is really bad I'm so sorry but yeah. If you have any suggestions I'll be glad to take them cause I get writer's block .On with the story!_

_Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_

Reason 6 I won't need to sleep!

Reason 7 I won't get headaches anymore (It just some how end up in the story.)

"Edward!"

"Hello, Love" Edward said back, "Let me guess, a new reason?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess?" Edward said smiling

"Alice?"

"Yeah"

"Anyways, did she tell you what it was?"

"No!" Edward said grinning

"Are you lying to me?"

"Bella, I have only lied once, saying that I didn't love you, and stupid for saying so." Said Edward

"Yeah you are you stupid shiny Volvo owner."

"Ha ha very funny, now are you going to tell the reason?" Edward asked

"Maayyybbbeeee."

"Please, Bella." Edward said

"Okay, it's that I don't have to sleep anymore."

"I never thought of that." said Edward.

"If I don't have to sleep anymore than I have more time with you."

"Or have more time being a klutz." Emmett said

"Hey! That's not nice, Emmett"

"Emmett don't make fun of her." Edward said

"But you know it's true." Emmett said

"SHUT UP" Alice yelled

"I need aspirin from all this."

"Here, dear." Emse said handing me a glass of water and two aspirin.

"Thank you, Emse."

"No Problem, dear." Emse said

"EDWARD!"

"Yes, love?" Edward asked

"I have another reason."

"What is it?" Edward asked

"I won't get headaches anymore!"

"Um…okay." Edward said looking puzzled

"Have you ever had headaches before?"

"No" Edward said

"Lucky you"

_Ha-ha so there it is. I actually didn't mean to do the headache thing it just came out and made a whole new reason I didn't think about. That's so weird. Anyways Review please! _


	9. Reason 8

_Hey everybody I'm back, I couldn't think of another reason cause if I think of one it slips my mind! So this one came while I was reading __Notes with Alice, Bella & The Cullens __by lanna-misssunshine from Chapter 76. So thanks so much for letting me use something out of your story! This story is so funny so I think you guys should read it! Any who I think the pictures for the Cullens they all look really good! Whatever the guys name is who is playing Edward I thought that it's going to be bad since he really didn't look it. But I saw the pictures and he actually looked hot! So that's what I think of things and Breaking Dawn is coming out August 2__nd__!!!! Now On with the Story!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!!_

Reason 8: If I sit on my butt for too long it won't get numb!

"I finally thought of another reason!!!!!!"

"Bella," Alice said coming down the stairs into the living room "You always out do yourself."

"I haven't said the reason yet, Alice."

"Oh," Alice said "Well I just ruined it didn't I?"

"Yeah Think?" Edward said

"Sorry you guys please go on." Alice said with a smile

"So any way, I was sitting here on the couch."

"So you were sitting there." Emmett said while pointing at the couch.

"Yes there, so I was sitting there trying to think of a reason."

"A REASON!!!" Emmett yelled

"Yeah"

"WHAT FOR?" Emmett yelled again while jumping up and down

_Whack_

"Shut the hell up and sit your ass down." Edward yelled

"Watch your mouth" Esme called from the kitchen

"Sorry!" Edward called

"So go on Bella." Alice said

"So anyways, I was sitting there for hours trying to think of a reason."

"Bella, Love" Edward said "You sat there for 20 minutes."

"Shut up"

"Yeah." Alice agreed

"So my butt got numb and I thought that my butt couldn't get numb if I become a vampire."

"That's so not fair." Alice said

"What's not fair?" Jasper asked

"That my butt doesn't get numb." Alice said

"To make you fell better." Jasper said "How bout we go to the zoo?"

"Can we see the zebras?" Alice asked

"Yes" Jasper said putting his arm around her and leading her out the door.

"That was odd." Emmett said

"Yeah it was." Edward said

"Do think see pouted just to go to the zoo?"

"Yeah" Emmett and Edward said together.

"JINX" Emmett Yelled

"Shut up already" Edward said

_So there it is there is the chapter. I have a new story so it's taking up my time too. Review Please!!!_


	10. Reason 9 & 10

_**Time for the next Chapter because I have an idea and I don't want to lose it. On with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Death note or any other anime **__****_

Reason 9: I can't be killed by the Death note

Reason 10: I can watch anime forever

"Edward, I thought of another reason!!"

"Really?" Edward said smiling

"Yep!"

"Does this have anything to do with those TV shows you watch late at night on adult swim?" Edward asked

"Maayyybbbeee, and its called anime."

"What ever it is it has something to do with it right?" Edward said

"Yeah"

"So what is it?"

"Well I assume that we can't be killed by a death note."

"I don't have an answer for that." Edward said trying to hold back laughter

"I have a point though."

"Yes," Alice said throwing her arm around me "It's a good show and that's a good point."

"You know Alice; I bet we could take over the world with it a carry on with Light's ideas."

"You have a great idea there, Bella." Alice said "You are becoming more like me more and more."

"That's a bad thing, Love." Edward said "You don't want to be like her."

_Whack_

"You, Edward need to shut up." Alice said with a smile "Would you like me to show dear Bella here that video from five years ago?"

"I thought you burned that." Edward said

"Do you think I would real do that?" Alice said with an evil smile.

"I'm not going to say anything." Edward said sitting down

"Good" Alice said with grin

_2 hours later while Edward is out hurting_

"I can't wait till we have that anime marathon."

"You know that could be another reason, Bella." Alice said flipping on the TV

_Click _

_Pokemon got catch 'em all POKEMON _

"Good idea Alice…I loved this show!!!"

"Oh then you'll love the bait I have over Edward." Alice said with a grin and ran up stairs

"What is it Alice?"

'Watch this." Alice said pooping a DVD into the TV

_10 minutes later_

"Wow, I never thought he would do such a thing."

"I know, I'm so glad I caught though." Alice said

"You should so put that on you tube."

"I already did."

"Nice Alice"

_Bang_

"Hi ya Edward"

"Oh Dear Lord," Edward said his smile dropping fast "She showed you IT, didn't she?"

"Show me what?"

"What we were talking about earlier."

"Nope I have no idea but I came up with another reason. I can watch anime forever."

"Great, Love" Edward said and kissed me in the check

"Well I have to go now."

"You sure love?" Edward asked

"Yep, I got some pokemon to go catch."

"I knew you said something Alice!" Edward yelled as I walked out the door.

_**Ha-ha so there it is the pokemon thing just some how got into it. Any ways in till next time. Review!!!!**_


	11. HELP!

People I need help! I don't have any ideas left…The idea well is dry at the moment so I need your help I'm taking any ideas at the moment…so please help me.

And you guys need to review this story has had 2896 hits! OMG! But only 39 reviews come on but I will for give you if you give me some ideas! 


	12. Reason 11

_Hey everybody, I'm back with a new chapter and I have pumpkintongue92 to thank for giving me this idea. I should have thought of it because it's one of my favorites even though it kept me up till six in the morning! Also I would like to thank Auburn Envy for betaing my story! Now to the reason! This is a little different this time so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Ring_

**Reason 11: I won't get killed by Samara**

**Bella's point of View (BPOV)**

I was still trying to get to sleep when I felt movement coming from behind me. I then felt ice cold breath in my ear.

"Bella, am I keeping you up?" Edward asked

By the look on his face I knew that he felt that he needed to leave just for me to get some sleep. So I flipped on my side to face him and wrapped my arms around him, so he wouldn't go.

"No, I just can't sleep because of that movie we watched tonight."

"Love; there is nothing to worry about," Edward said smiling while trying to keep his laugher in, "She's not real."

"That is it!" I whisper yelled and got up from my bed to get my notebook and a pencil, "Edward that's it!"

"That she's not real?" Edward asked as he got up to look at what I was doing.

"If you change me then Samara can't kill me!"

"..." 

"Edward, are you okay?" I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder and looked him in the face.

"I can't believe you would say something like that," he stated breathlessly, still trying to contain his laugher

"Edward," I said with my arms crossed, "You should know by now that I do this kind of stuff all the time." 

With that, Edward's cell phone went off and he talked for minute and then shut it again.

"That was Alice, she was wondering if you wanted to go over for a sleep over tonight," Edward told me.

"Yeah, sure, wait did you say tonight?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Edward questioned me with a confused expression.

"What time is it?" I asked him, refusing to answer the question at that moment.

"It's 4:15 am," Edward told me," I think it bedtime for the human."

**Later that night**

As I was going into Edward's bedroom after my "human moment," I saw out of the corner of my eye something in the corner with long black hair covering it's face.

"EDWARD!" I screamed running out of the room "SAMARA IS IN YOUR BEDROOM!" Still screaming I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where I saw the little boy from the Ring. 

"OHMYGOD!" I screeched, running at top speed into the living room and then I saw it was pitch black and the TV had a picture of a well playing across it. I turned around looking for an escape but instead I saw Samara coming down the stairs. With this I collapsed onto the floor, with tears flowing down my cheeks. Then all the sudden I heard laugher and all the lights came on and cold arms picked me up. I could barely make out Edward's voice over the booming laughter.

"Alice, I told you it would scare her, now apologize to Bella," Edward told her.

I opened my eyes slightly to see Samara coming near me.

"OMMYGOD! It's Samara, Edward don't let her kill me, you can change me now, please don't let me die," I begged.

I felt myself shaking like a leaf as I begged him, but I knew I was safe as long as I was with Edward.

"I'm so sorry Bella; I just couldn't help myself after I saw this in my visions. Will you please forgive me?" Alice pleaded, giving me that same look she had given when she had asked to do me and Edward's wedding.

"Alice?" I heard my self asking in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, we are all sorry, Bella," Emmett told me as he walked out of the kitchen

"Right now, I think it is time for the human to go to bed," Edward said while taking me up to his bedroom," Good night, my love." 

_Okay so I know how bad it is but I hoped you liked it. Review people, I just want 5 reviews and I'll update!_


	13. Reason 12

Hey everybody I'm back again so this time I thought of this one my self

**_Hey everybody, I'm back again so this time I thought of this one myself. Thanks again to Auburn Envy for betaing. Now on with the story, and I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in sooooo long. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or megatokyo. _**

**Reason 12: I can learn the L33T language**

"Edward," I called as I opened the door to his bedroom, "I have another reason."

"Really?" Edward asked as he sat up on his bed looking at me.

"Yep, if I'm turned I can learn to speak the L33T language," I told my angel matter-o-factly as I walked over to him smiling widely.

"Now where did you get an idea like that?" Edward questioned as he took me into his arms.

"You know that manga I was reading yesterday?" I asked as I got situated in his arms, they might have been like carved granite but I wouldn't want to be any where else.

"Yes," my angel responded waiting for me to continue.

"Well, Great teacher Largo uses the L33T language a lot," I finished as if that would explain everything.

"So now you want to learn it?" Edward asked trying to clarify what I had said.

"Yep" I told him smiling like a love struck fool, which I technically was. "Edward, can you do something for me?" I asked seriously.

"What?" Edward asked me hesitantly.

"Can you take me to Japan, please?" I asked him, while I did the best puppy dog eyes I could.

"Now why would you want to go to Japan?" Edward said as he looked down at me with his dazzling topaz eyes.

"So I can find Great Teacher Largo to teach me the L33T language," I told him blushing slightly under his perfect gaze, but really, why else would I want to go to Japan?

"JO!C-IL, )0 JOO R34LL4 W4/7 +0 )0 +HI?" Edward said to me with a smile. (Wait, do you really want to do this?)

"Holy crap, Edward, you can speak L33T?" I said my mouth wide open and ready to catch any nearby flies.

"J35" Edward answered me with that half smirk that I loved. (Yes)

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked him still not believing that he could speak L33T, but I shouldn't have been surprised. What can't he do?

"I didn't think you would like it," Edward answered with slightly impish grin.

"This is so great!" I exclaimed.

"So do you need to go to Japan, now?" Edward asked smiling down at me.

"NO!" I yelled. "Edward will you please teach me how to speak L33T, please," I pleaded with my bottom lip sticking out.

"Sure, my love," Edward told me as he picked me up in his perfect arms and took me down stairs to start my first lesson in L33T.

**_Okay, so there it is, I was reading megatokyo and got that whole idea, yeah I know it's really weird._**

**_Okay, I need at least three reviews. NOW REVIEW BECAUSE THIS HAS 11 FAVOTIES AND 19 ALERTS! _**


	14. Reason 13

Hey people I just want to say I wrote this and sent it to my beta on the 24th of may, so I giving it to you and will change it when she gets to it

_**Hey people I just want to say I wrote this and sent it to my beta on the 24**__**th**__** of may, so I giving it to you and will change it when she gets to it.Okay I want to thank orphan ashely for this idea. If you guys review, I update soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New moon, Eclipse, or the Host.**_

Reason13: I can slap Alice when she tries to take me shopping and if that doesn't work I can run.

"Edward, I got a reason!" I yelled from the couch I was on at the Cullen's house.

"What is it?" he asked leaning over the couch to see the reasons I had on the notebook.

I brought the notebook up close to me as fast as I could. Edward laughed

"Is Alice around?" I whispered in his ear

"No" He whispered "I don't believe so. Why?"

"If you turn me then I can slap Alice away if she tries to take me shopping." I said

"But what if it doesn't work?" Edward asked as if he knew it wouldn't

"I would as fast as I could away from her."

"You do know that if Alice heard this or saw that reasons she would try to stop me from changing you, right?" Edward said smiling

"Then don't let her see it."

"What if she already saw it coming?" Edward asked again

"Did she?"

"Yes." Edward replied

"Is she standing behind me right now?"

"Yes, Yes she is, Bella" Alice said

"Crap" I said and took off though the kitchen, but me being me I tripped on the carpet coming back into the living room.

"Come on Bella, the mall closes in five hours." Alice said while leading me out the door.

"Help me!" I cried out to Edward as the door cosed.

_**It was short but I did want to do something for you guys. So have a happy weekend. AND REVIEW PLEASE**_


	15. Reason 14

Okay, sup everybody, this idea came to me over what I've been play the last few weeks

_**Okay, sup everybody, this idea came to me over what I've been play the last few weeks. So here is the next reason. I came up with by myself; yes I know you are so proud of me. I hope your happy I'm updating two times today!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or **_

_**Reason 14: I can take care of ponies forever**_

"Bella, it's been three days now since you've been on the computer; don't you want some sleep?" Edward asked from behind me.

You see I have been on the computer for three days without sleep, you know what that can do to a human? I don't care though I found this addicting website called . It is so fun; you can breed, feed and put ponies in contests! I have four so far. Two of them are pregnant.

"But Edward it's so fun." I wined

"But you need to get sleep, I'm sure they will be fine if your gone for a couple of hours." Edward said

"But they need to train, and who is going to put them in contest every hour and then take them to the vet afterwards? Who is going to cry when one of them dies Edward? Huh, I believe I can only do that. Also what if one gives birth while I'll sleep. "

"Yes but, I'll take care of them to the best of my ability, but it's more important that you sleep." Edward said while picking me up out of the chair and setting me down on my bed. "Besides they are not due till next week"

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I have another reason."

"You're sleepy; you can tell me in the morning." Edward said

"But if you change me you wouldn't have to do this now, I could still be there in that chair."

"What a silly reasons from silly Bella, night love" Edward said and with that he started humming my lullaby

That day had the strangest dream, I was trapped in side my computer screen. It was on the pony island website and my ponies were their. I got to sit their on my island and everything. Maybe Edward was right, and I think I need to not play that as much.

_**Ha-ha funny right it's short but oh well, I just found this by my friend so my thing on there is Hotarusan, if you're on there look me up. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	16. Reason 15

Wow can you believe I'm putting up three chapters in one day

_**Wow can you believe I'm putting up three chapters in one day! HOLY CRAP, wait …checks time…never mind it 12:45 and I'm watching death note. Any who hank orphan Ashley for this next reason. Also SexandVampires also put the fat (just all around)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the great characters of twilight -tear- **_

Reason 15 if I eat three cans of spray cheese I won't get fat.

"Edward!" I called out

"Yes, love?" Edward said coming up next to me

"I have a new reason." I calmly said, but actually I couldn't wait to tell him this one

"Go on then." He replied

"Well I know how much you guys like to play truth and dare."

"Yeah" Edward aid not sure of his answer

"Well if let's say Emmett dared me to eat three cans of the spray cheese, then I wouldn't get fat!" I said matter of factly

I didn't understand why Edward started laughing though.

"You know that could so happen though, right?" I asked after a few minutes

"It's just so funny that you could think something like that," he said "but that's silly Bella"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it wouldn't matter to me if you skinny or fat, I love you the way you are now." Edward said wrapping his arms around me

"I bet I'll gain like 10 pounds when I have my last supper."

"It still wouldn't matter to me."

"Okay whatever you say."

"I mean it you know that." Edward said

"Yeah" I said and pecked him on the lips

_**So what did you guys think, it was short but sweet. I not going to lie I'm one of those bigger people. Any ways review people.**_ _**You have to love me for these recent updates. Anyways see ya**_


	17. Reason 16 & 17

I think I must be bored, what ever so here is the next reason, which I came up with myself, I have now given you 4 chapters in 24 hours, I'm crazy, but they are short and I'm sorry

_**I think I must be bored, what ever so here is the next reason, which I came up with myself, I have now given you 4 chapters in 24 hours, I'm crazy, but they are short and I'm sorry. Oh well you still read but don't review. Oh and on the 14**__**th**__** reason she stayed up for three days by rock stars.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Jackass**_

Reason16: I can do all those crazy stuff they do on jackass

Reason 17: Edward doesn't always have to protect me

For some reason Alice thought it would be funny for me to watch Mtv, she must have saw something, and she did, my next reason.

"Edward" I said as I went into the kitchen to get some water.

"Yes Love?" Edward asked while looking up from the news paper; probably check to see if there is work been done by others. When I mean other vampires, the bad ones. "Are you all done watching TV?"

"Yeah the show's marathon is all done."

"What were you watching?" Edward asked trying to act like he didn't know

"Oh you know that, why are you still checking it's been a month already"

"Yeah, but you can't be to careful."

"Sure" I said and walked over and wrapped my arms around him stared at the paper. "You wouldn't have to do this if you change me."

"You know that we agreed after the wedding."

"I'm still going to try to make it come faster."

"It won't work you know."

"Are you sure?" I whispered in his ear

"I hate when you do that," Edward said smiling while turning to face me "You're going to be the death of me, Bella."

"Sure, so I have another reason."

"Really, what is it this time?" Edward said, he tries so hard to sound happy

"Well, have you seen the show jackass?"

"Emmett made me watch it couple, those people are so stupid." Edward said shaking his head

"Well I figured that if I'm a vampire I could do those kin of things."

"No way am I letting you do that." Edward said I swear I think I heard something else too Emmett must have heard us.

"Oh, come on; at least let us do a couple, like the human shield or the funeral thing, we could so do that at mine." I said

"No Bella, that dangerous."

"But, I won't be breakable then." I shot back

"True, but no."

"Fine," I huffed "Emmett want to test how much caffeine I can take?"

"OH MY CARLISLE!" Alice screamed "This is going to be good, hold on though let me go get a video camera."

What have I gotten my self into? I glanced at Edward, help I mouthed to him

"Sorry, love, you got your self into this."

"Great," I said "Jut grand." "I'll be up for a god couple of days

_**So whatcha think? Funny? Go review people. I did the whole sleep thing be cause I'm up all night and asleep during the day. Anybody read the host? Good? Did I ask this before? IDK, oh well I listen to music the whole time I wrote so I think I like Hold on by good charlotte and the last song, Swing Swing by all American rejects. Going to bed now so good morning to you good nigh to me!**_


	18. Reason 18

Hey hey people, good news I came up with this one on my own

_**Hey hey people, good news I came up with this one on my own. I been think about different things, there is a fan fiction contest at the borders I go to and it's for twilight, and you can when a free breaking dawn and a 75 dollar gift card, so I'm entering. Wish me luck. Also I found this great story called our turn it's by emmizoe it's really good and I want you all to go read it and her other stories. So on with this one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or kung fu panda**_

_**Reason 18: I might not get killed by Wuxi finger hold**_

Wow I can't believe that my hands hurt, oh wait, never mind, you see I have had my hand in fist for the past three days for certain reasons

"Bella? Do you need help up?" My angel asked

"Yep" I grabbed for his hand and half way up I realized something "AHHHH" I screamed pulling away

"Bella this is so stupid, it was just a movie." Edward said

You see we went to see that new movie kung fu panda over the weekend. I wish she saw this happing o me earlier. Not I didn't let anyone touch my hands even Edward, because they might do the Wuxi finger hold

"SKADOOSH" Emmett whispered in my ear

"AHHH" I screamed

"Emmett, you know she scared" Edward said

"But it's so funny." Emmett whined

With that I very quietly whispered into Edward's ear my next reason.

He turned to me and asked "Do you want to try?"

"Yes"

"Emmett, come here and apologize to Bella"

'Sorry Bella." Emmett said in monotone

"Now shake hands" Edward said

I quickly grabbed Emmett's thumb, he looked at me confused and look down at his hands.

"No, the Wuxi finger hold" He screamed in terror

"Oh, so you know this hold?"

"You're bluffing. You're bluffing! He didn't teach you that." Emmett said

"You're right I found it out by myself. Skadoosh" I said

Nothing happened. I raised my pinky again.Skadoosh!"

Still nothing. "It's doesn't work, darn."

"Told you were bluffing" Emmett said

"Shut up, it's still a reason."

_**Ha-ha I that movie is weird, go see it to understand. Liked it? Go review and then go read our turn, in till next time.**_


	19. HOLY CRAP

Okay I'm just telling you I'm not update for a little while now cause of breaking dawn at got it at 12:05 this morning and it is now 2 am, I am on page 126, and all I'm say is holy crap holy crap holy crap, I plan to stay up till the end, will update soon sorry, and will see you soon,OMHJ, I still can't belive what happened so far.


End file.
